La Búsqueda de Santa
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "¿Sabías que Santa no vive en el Polo Norte sino en Londres? ¿Sabías qué, es capaz de conceder los deseos aun cuando no ha leído tu carta de navidad?"


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Sí Santa no se enojó de verse incluido en esto, menos los personajes de Himaruya-Sama XDDD_

 _ **Summari:**_ _"¿Sabías que Santa no vive en el Polo Norte sino en Londres? ¿Sabías qué, es capaz de conceder los deseos aun cuando no ha leído tu carta de navidad?"_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mmm… sobre dosis de ternura (¿?)_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta historia la escribí en un intercambio para una amiga muy querida~_

 _Es simple y con el tema de ternura escrita en esto~ Espero que les guste un poco, y espero el próximo año poder escribir algo mejor n.n_

 _¡Feliz Navidad! (Atrasada, al menos aquí en FF, en Wattpad lo subí en forma, lo prometo)_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ La Búsqueda de Santa~*~**_

Estaba nevando, siempre nevaba cuando la Navidad estaba cerca, la fecha del año que para el pequeño Alfred se había convertido en la más esperada del año, le gustaban los decorados y las luces que colocaban en cada casa, los regalos y las delicias de la cena.

Además cada año Inglaterra cruzaba todo el mar para pasar con él la Navidad, sin embargo ese año Inglaterra no había llegado y Alfred había decidido poner el arbolito y las luces en las ventanas él solo para sorprender a Inglaterra.

Pero ya casi era el día de Navidad y lo único que sabía de Inglaterra era que estaba muy ocupado, le habían dicho un montón de cosas para hacerlo entender que esas cosas pasaban, pero él no lo creía, sabía que Inglaterra aparecería en cualquier momento.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió la mejor idea que pudo tener, en lugar de los juguetes que había pedido volvería a escribir su carta a Santa y le pediría que le enviara a Inglaterra.

Sin embargo notó que quizá ya era demasiado tarde para hacer eso, era probable que Santa ya estuviera terminando de hacer los regalos que había pedido en su carta una semana atrás.

Se le ocurrió entonces ir hasta el hogar de Santa y pedirle disculpas por el cambio tan repentino, además de paso convencerlo de que él estaría bien sin esos juguetes, ya que lo que más le importaba era pasar aquella fecha con Inglaterra.

Era una verdadera fortuna que Inglaterra le hubiese hablado de la verdadera casa de Santa, porque mientras todos los niños creían que papá Noel tenía su taller de juguetes en el polo norte, él sabía que no era así.

Santa no vivía en el polo norte, vivía en la ciudad de Londres.

Entre todos los libros que guardaba en su casa encontró uno que mostraba muchos mapas, encontró uno del mundo entre las páginas y marcó la ruta que debía seguir con un plumón color rojo, desde su hogar hasta Londres, la línea punteada cruzaba todo el mar, a simple vista le pareció bastante corta, pero sabía que le llevaría más de tres días llegar, así que debía ponerse en marcha si quería llegar a tiempo.

Escribió una nueva carta con la dedicatoria a Santa, explicándole que ese año no quería ningún juguete, pero en su lugar quería que England se liberara de su trabajo y pudiera ir a verlo, resaltando también que se había portado muy bien durante ese año, además de que había colocado el árbol de navidad como dictaban los preparativos de cada año.

Y así con la carta y el mapa en mano habló con sus superiores comunicándoles sus intenciones de salir en búsqueda de Santa Claus, la mayoría de sus superiores se negaron rotundamente y él sintió las lágrimas en los ojos, ellos no comprendían lo importante que era hacer aquello, sabía que Inglaterra estaría tan triste como él si no lograban pasar la Navidad juntos.

—Debes comprender que lo que pides es imposible, Alfred…— Explicó uno de sus superiores con tono conciliador. —Ya casi es el día de Navidad, Santa estará muy ocupado también preparándose para esa noche…— Comentó su mayor tratando de mantener la creencia del niño intacta y explicarle que no podría ir a verlo.

—Lo sé, pero sus duendes lo ayudan mucho… debo ir antes de que sea tarde ¡seguro que me escuchara unos minutos!— Era imposible combatir con la lógica a los argumentos de un niño pequeño.

—Lo siento Alfred, sé que es muy importante para ti que el Señor Inglaterra celebré la Navidad contigo pero no siempre podrá venir a verte, no es necesario que se lo pidas a Santa, él vendrá en cuanto terminé con su trabajo, seguro te enviará una carta apenas pueda y verás que cuando mires tus regalos te sentirás mejor…— Trece colonias no quería ni pensarlo, si al despertar el día de Navidad miraba sus juguetes se sentiría muy mal y culpable por no haberlos cambiado a tiempo.

Su superior no dijo más y Alfred tampoco, pero esa misma tarde se escapó a los puertos más cercanos, mucha gente estaba viajando a Inglaterra para pasar las fiestas con sus familias en el otro continente, se pegó muy bien a una pareja y fingió que iba con ellos, los marineros del barco no lo detuvieron y una vez a bordó sonrió encantado mirando por la borda.

Muchas veces Arthur lo había dejado subir a sus barcos, pero jamás había viajado en uno.

El barco se llenó con rapidez y la gente se ubicó alrededor del barandal de seguridad para despedirse y admirar como se alejaban del puerto, Alfred no se despidió de nadie, solo tenía su misión en mente y una mochila con provisiones suficientes para el largo viaje.

Fue un viaje más largo de lo que se hubiera imaginando, y con mucho movimiento, además de peligroso, todos el tiempo los oficiales debían estar alerta por los bloques de hielo que se formaban en el mar.

El recorrido duro más de tres días, y habían llegado justo un día antes de Navidad, quería llegar a tiempo, sabía que a medianoche Santa salía a repartir todos los regalos, si no encontraba la casa de Santa antes de la medianoche sería tarde.

.

.

Cuando llegaron ya había oscurecido, en el barco había escuchado de gente que iba a Londres así que en el largo viaje se había acercado a ellos y había logrado convencerlos de que lo llevaran a Londres con ellos, les había hablado de su misión y aunque al llegar a tierra parecieron querer negarse Alfred insistió con la pequeña mentira de que alguien lo esperaba en la dirección que había marcada al reverso del sobre de su carta.

Las personas aceptaron al fin y lo dejaron viajar con ellos, una vez en Londres lo dejaron cerca de su destino, le preguntaron un montón de veces si podría llegar sólo, el les aseguró que sí, porque aunque él no conocía el camino exacto todos debían conocer ahí la casa de Santa, preguntaría y llegaría a su destino en cualquier momento.

Pero Londres resultó ser más grande de lo que había imaginado, las calles estaban repletas de gente que corría de un lado a otro con grandes cantidades de compras, él intentaba preguntar pero nadie lo escuchaba, todos lo hacían a un lado para no pasar sobre él en sus prisas de llegar al nuevo destino, y otros más simplemente lo ignoraban de lleno.

De pronto lo vio, sus ojos azul mar se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de asombro. Era Santa, de verdad era Santa.

No perdió más tiempo y entró a lo que parecía ser un supermercado, se formó en una fila de niños tal como los duendes de Santa le indicaron, aunque los duendes le parecieron demasiado altos, no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle, se concentró en repasar mentalmente las palabras que le diría a Santa.

Cuando su turno llegó, Santa le extendió los brazos y le preguntó su nombre, Alfred respondió de lo más animado, después le explicó con todos los detalles su pedido, Santa lo escuchó y después de un rato soltó un suspiro.

—Alfred, lo que debes saber es que Santa sólo se especializa en llevarles juguetes a los niños como tú… no puedo hacer que una persona deje su trabajo para ir a verte…— Le explicó el hombre barbudo, Alfred sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos ¿De verdad no había nada que hacer? ¿Ni Santa podía hacer que Inglaterra pasará con él ese día?

El hombre que fingía ser Santa se asustó al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del niño, ya había tenido suficiente de llantos y berrinches de niños todo el día, y cada que un niño lloraba su jefe lo recriminaba con la mirada y le susurraba al oído un "esfuérzate más en tu trabajo". Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido antes de que el niño le rompiera los tímpanos con su llanto, al fin ya solo le quedaban unas horas de servició.

—Tengo una idea~ ¿Qué te parece si le dices a tus padres de esta situación? y quizá ellos te lleven mañana ver a esa persona, hohoho…— Alfred entró en una especie de shock, Santa lo sabía todo, Santa debía saber que él era diferente, que la única familia que tenía era Inglaterra.

Llenó de furia le jaló la barba a aquel hombre y descubrió que era postiza, un impostor.

—¡Tú no eres Santa! ¡¿Qué has hecho con él?! — Comenzó a gritarle al pobre hombre, el hombre no supo que hacer, su sueldo de empleado no era lo suficientemente alto para esas cosas.

Por fortuna los guardias del centro comercial se percataron del griterío y acudieron de inmediato.

No tardaron mucho en descubrir que Alfred estaba ahí solo, sin la supervisión de un adulto, lo llevaron a la cabina de seguridad, y estuvo refunfuñando todo el rato sin creerse que alguien se hubiese hecho pasar por Santa y lo hubiese engañado.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeño? — Le preguntó uno de los guardias, Alfred sabía que podía confiar en los uniformados así que les relató todo la historia, los guardias por supuesto que no le creían, pero después de muchos intentos en el altavoz anunciando a un niño perdido con aquellas descripciones se rindieron y notaron que Alfred estaba solo en aquel lugar.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu casa? — Intentó de nuevo el guardia, Alfred al fin había salido de su enojo y estaba un poco asustado por la hora, en dos horas sería tarde para pedirle al verdadero Santa su deseo de Navidad.

—En el nuevo continente…— Murmuró Alfred con decepción, imaginándose a sí mismo de nuevo en el barco que lo llevaría a casa como un perdedor.

—Ya te dije que eso no está cerca, tendrás que darme una dirección de Londres… yo te llevaré personalmente, pero debe ser por aquí cerca…— Alfred sintió la llama de la ilusión renacer de nuevo.

—¿De verdad me llevara? — Preguntó con una sonrisa formada en los labios, el guardia asintió, ese era su trabajo después de todo, aunque tampoco le pagaban lo suficiente para eso.

El pequeño Alfred no perdió más tiempo y sacó de su bolsillo la carta con la dirección de Santa marcada al reverso, todos los años sus superiores le hacían escribir la carta y enviarla por correo en lugar de colocarla en el arbolito como cualquier niño, eso como una precaución de que Santa no la fuera a olvidar, el guardia le dio una mirada a la dirección escrita y accedió a llevarlo porque aquella dirección solo estaba a unas calles de ahí.

Caminaron hasta la casa indicada y el guardia tocó la puerta, cuando esta se abrió Alfred no podía creerlo, ahí estaba Inglaterra.

—¡A-america! — Preguntó England completamente sorprendido de que su colonia estuviese ahí, en su puerta cuando el pequeño debería de estar en su cama al otro lado del mar.

Alfred sonrió como nunca y se abalanzó sobre el país británico, Arthur lo recibió aun confundido por lo que pasaba.

—¡England, England! ¡Santa me cumplió mi deseo! ¡Si me escuchó! — Gritaba el niño rebosante de felicidad, Arthur quedó más confundido, pero con su pequeño en brazos supo que no estaba soñando, aquello no era solo producto de su imaginación.

El guardia le recomendó "amablemente" que no lo perdiera de vista de nuevo y se retiró a sus deberes en el centro comercial.

.

.

.

Esa noche se la pasaron de maravilla, Arthur le dio chocolate caliente y galletas, le contó una historia sobre las proezas de Santa, le explicó que la casa de Santa era tan secreta que por eso Arthur hacía que Alfred le enviará la carta a su hogar y después, el mismo Arthur en persona le confiaba la carta a algún miembro del personal de Santa para que le fuera entregada en persona.

Ya a media noche lo arropó bien en la cama y le dio el beso de buenas noches como cada año, Alfred se fue al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

.

.

.

Arthur descubrió la carta en la mochila del niño, leyó cada palabra y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos por lo feliz que le hacía cada palabra escrita.

Siempre había creído que Alfred esperaba la Navidad por los regalos y juguetes que él se encargaba de llevarle cada año, pero al ver la carta del pequeño descubrió que en su inocente y puro corazón, lo más importante era Inglaterra y poder pasar la Navidad a su lado.

Por esos detalles amaba a Alfred más que a nada en el mundo y secretamente le agradeció a Santa que lo hubiese dejado pasar la Navidad con Alfred, porque aquella noche parecía salida de algún deseo de Navidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
